


Bestie for life

by Ellieparkerwillson27



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Father Logan, Fluff, Innocent, Kid Peter, Super Dads, childhood best friends, kid Wade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellieparkerwillson27/pseuds/Ellieparkerwillson27
Summary: Peter and Wade become best friends





	Bestie for life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone 
> 
> I have again decided to change this story since I wasn’t happy with the the way it was going. I hope you genuinely enjoy the change tho. (If you are reading it again) I just want to make this short story adorable lol. Welp I’ve rambled on long enough, I hope ya enjoy it. Please leave a kudos ❤️  
> I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the writing is a bit choppy it’s 4am and I’m too tired to fix anything lol. But I hope you enjoy it? This might be the only thing I post about this story unless you want more to it! Well I hope ya like it.

Wade was very upset that he moved from Toronto to New York. He didn’t want to be away from his friends he didn’t even want to be in a different country. He loves Canada, he loves the weather, the people, and his favorite actor Ryan Reynolds from Canada. Wade’s dad forced himself to get ready for school of course Wade wasn’t too happy about going to a new school, but he tried his best not to be stubborn after all his dad only took this job in America to provide a better life for Wade. They arrived at the school Wade looked around he will admit it was a bit nicer than his old school. He greeted his teacher and he and his dad were shown around the school. When they finally made it to the kindergarten class Logan gave Wade a hug goodbye. “I gotta go now okay? I’ll be back to get you later. Behave okay?” Logan said with a slight smile. Wade smiled “okay I got It!” Logan chuckled as he said his goodbye to Wade’s teacher. Wade felt a little nervous about being alone. He wished he was at his old school with his friends but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. Wade’s teacher smiled at him. “Why don’t you go play with the toys while you’re other classmates arrive?” Wade eyes glistened as he looked at the toys “Okay!” He automatically headed towards the kitchen. He was pretending to make his ‘World famous pancakes’ as he called them. Wade herd some of his classmates enter the classroom and he herd them coming near him. He turned around and he met a girls gaze. She suddenly spoke “Hey I never seen ya around here!” Wade smiled nervously “Ya! I’m new I came from Canada! The name’s Wade!” The girl smiled and held out her hand “I’m MJ we should be friends! I heard people from Canada are nice! Hey let’s play house together! I’ll play the Wife and you’ll be the husband!” Wade smiled and happily obliged. They were happily playing house until someone interrupted them. It was a boy with light brown hair he looked a little upset. “MJ! How could you play house with someone else! That means you cheated on me!” He gave a look of betrayal. MJ sighed as she patted the boy’s head “I can play house with anyone I want and we’re not even actually married! Plus he’s new to the school so be nice! So... why don’t ya introduce yourself?” The boy sighed and turned to Wade. “I’m Peter” he said sounding a bit annoyed. Wade thought this Peter kid was kinda cute. Wade put on a slight pout “Hey we’re both the victims here! How was I gonna know that MJ had another person to play house with? She played us both!” Wade said with a slight giggle “Oh and I’m Wade! by the way!” Peter laughed as MJ rolled her eyes. “You’re funny! I like you and your eyes! They’re blue like my Pop’s eyes! We all should play house together and you’ll be husband and MJ will be our baby!” MJ stomped her foot “Hey! I don’t wanna be the Baby!” Peter smiled at her “You have to cause you’re the one who cheated on us!” Wade laughed “I say that’s fair! Don’t worry MJ we’ll be the greatest dads” Wade said with a bright smile. Peter nodded in agreement MJ gave them an eye roll “Fine but I’m not gonna be a good baby!” The three of them played house, eventually MJ warmed up to being the baby. Peter took a fake bite if his ‘pancake’. “This pancake is very good, hunny!” Peter exclaimed. Wade smiled “Of corse they are, sweety! But it still means a lot coming from you!” MJ pretend to gag “You two are too in love it’s gross!” Peter got a little flustered “N-no we are not! We’re only playing MJ!” Wade laughed and tapped Peter’s nose “Don’t pretend that you don’t love me” he said with a bright smile. Before anyone could say anything else the bell rang which meant class started.   
“Alright everyone go to your seats I have to introduce you to our new student.” Everyone stopped playing and sat down at there seats. Wade walked over to his teacher “This is Wade, he came all the way to Canada to our new friend! So I expect all of you to be nice to Wade.” He smiled he showed Wade to his seat which was next to Peter and MJ. Peter gave Wade a small smile and MJ did a two finger salute. Wade smiled and waved at them. And everyday after that the three of them become inseparable. Wade and Peter were especially close they developed crushes on each other. In the third grade Wade finally confessed with a lot of help from MJ of course. “Come on, Wade stop being a baby!” MJ crossed her arms. “I’m not! It’s just what if he says no?” MJ sighed “He had like the fattest crush on you. How can he say no?” Wade cheeks grew warm “How do you know that? Me telling him that I like like him can hurt our friendship!” Before MJ could disagree Peter interrupted “It wouldn’t ruin our friendship cause I like like you too, Wade!” Wade gave Peter a look of shock “Wait? Really!” Wade gave Peter a tight hug. Peter blushed “Of course! You’re cute and funny so how can I not like like you. Wade’s smile grew “I’m so happy! My Petey pie likes me!” Peter gave Wade a little pout “Hey don’t call me that!” MJ rolled her eyes “You two are gross.” After that Wade and Peter did everything together it wasn’t until the fifth grade when they had their first kiss. Wade and Peter were sitting out on Wade’s porch when Wade turned to look at Peter. “Petey?” Peter looked at Wade and sighed “That’s not my name.” Wade nervously laughed and before Peter could ask what was wrong Wade suddenly said “CANIKISSYOU?” Peter felt his cheeks burn “You want to umm kiss me?” Peter asked under her breath. Wade nodded as he looked at Peter’s lips. Peter gave Wade a slight nod “Y-yes you m..may…” Wade’s face turned red as he cupped Peter’s burning cheeks he closed his eyes and gave Peter a peck. Peter smiled as he himself gave Wade a peck on the cheek. “You’re really sweet, Wade” Peter said as he poked Wade’s cheek. Wade smiled “And you’re adorable!Amazing ,wonderful, and friendly!” They both smiled to themselves as they watched the sunset. But little did they know that this would be the last time they’d see each other.   
“WHAT! WE CAN’T LEAVE!” Wade yelled   
Logan sighed “I know you like it here but we have to move. The place we’re going to is welcoming to our kind and they offered me a job and offered to help you learn how to control your powers.” Tears started running down Wade’s face “ I don’t want to leave Peter! He’s the only Person that I’d ever love!” Logan sighed “I’m sorry, Wade but we’re moving and that’s final. And just like that they left Wade didn’t have time to say goodbye to Peter or MJ.


End file.
